The Gravity Falls Poems
by Dreamkeeper246
Summary: Short poems about Gravity Falls and it's residents.
1. Moonstruck

Better run,

You better depart,

before the rising sun,

Before he will tear you apart

* * *

He haunts my dreams,

He is the cause of nightmare,

Because of him I still hear those screams,

He just doesn't play fair

* * *

I have to stay awake at night,

To keep the demon away,

I have to convince myself I'll be alright,

And hide until day

* * *

Is HE watching me?

Does he know I'm writing this?

He knows secrets of the galaxy,

And about the dark abyss

* * *

In the future the circle will be complete,

And Pine Tree won't get very far,

Before he feels the pain of defeat,

By watching his dying Shooting Star.


	2. Insanity and Demise

Mabel says I'm paranoid,

Stan say I'm weak,

But the danger I avoid,

And mysteries I seek

* * *

Mabel, my smile dip obsessed sister, is too innocent,

Soos is really dim,

Stan would sell me in a heartbeat for one cent,

But I would give anything for them

* * *

I saw Gompers watching me today,

I was putting up signs,

Then I found a metal tree and a Journal that's starting to decay,

Mabel found me and little did we know, we were at the end of our Sanity's line

* * *

Grunkle Stan lied to us,

Bill was a master of disguise,

I feel worse then when we went out of Gravity Falls on that bus,

Now all I feel is the pain of **_Insanity_** and **_Demise_**

* * *

**Author's Note * Oh my god I feel so horrible. I haven't updated in FOREVER, I am so sorry. I've been working on some projects at school and my computer broke down. I just saying that I'm still alive and NOTHING will bring me down!**


	3. Smile Dip and Hugs

Mabel's Song:

Ohhhhh! Dippy is the best brother in the Galaxy,

He's awkward and sweaty and always seems to care,

When I need a Hug he's there for me,

Even when I take all the Pitt Cola and don't share!

* * *

Smile Dip and Hugs! Smile Dip and Hugs!

It's better than kitties on catnip and ladybugs!

Smile Dip and Hugs! Smile Dip and Hugs!

Better than when I skip and look at the rose buds!

* * *

I think Sir Dippingsauce is a little paranoid,

He stares at that journal all day long,

Plus it's me he's trying to avoid,

I'm just saying it seems all wrong!

* * *

Smile Dip and Hugs! Smile Dip and Hugs!

It's better than kitties on catnip and ladybugs!

Smile Dip and Hugs! Smile Dip and Hugs!

Better than when I skip and look at the rose buds!~

* * *

I saw the knife coming and had to act fast!

I pushed my bro out of the way and took the hit,

I felt myself slipping away as I breathed out my last,

Words: **I love you Goober, don't you ever forget!**

* * *

I gave it my all,

The man was a humbug,

Now I'm face my downfall,

I could really go for some _**Smile Dip**_ or a _**Hug**_


	4. Changing Fate

Blood splattered,

An echo of crying screams,

Despite all that mattered,

Stan is not what he seems,

* * *

Dipper didn't want to die,

Stabbed by an enchanted knife,

But to save her he couldn't lie,

He had to give up his life,

* * *

The situation was confusing,

Pine Tree changed her fate,

Bill certainly thought it was amusing,

He saved her before it was too late,

* * *

Now 68, Mabel sat,

Tears falling down her face,

In the picture she was holding was a boy in a pine tree hat,

Nothing could ever take his place.

* * *

**Dreamkeeper: I am sooo sorry for making a new chapter super late. I actually finished it, but due to one of my siblings getting on when he WASN'T SUPPOSED TO. It got erased. Well who's excited for the new episode of Gravity Falls next week!?**

**Bill: ~I am!~**

**Deamkeeper: Back in my Author Notes again aren't you floating dorito?**

**Bill: ~Better watch out kid~ *Gets close to camera and talks in dark voice* ~I'LL SEE YOU IN YOUR NIGHTMARES!~**

**Dreamkeeper: Well comment what fandom you what me to write, an actual story this time. And I do not own anything Gravity Falls.**


	5. Gompers

Gompers watched the boy for his master,

The mightiest creature of all,

Smarter, stronger, faster,

His master will never fall,

* * *

He took the gnome that was caught in a trap,

It would be a great offering for his king,

Who bends reality with a clap,

Who's been plotting through winter, fall, summer, and spring,

* * *

He knew he must wait,

For the the start of the plan,

That would mess with the twins fate,

And they would find out the truth about Stan

* * *

Gompers watched the boy die from the windowsill,

He knew what drove the man to kill,

For it was the will,

Of his master named Bill.

* * *

**Dreamkeeper: Heh Heh, finally not late. I've decided I'll update every Friday.**

**Bill: ~And I'll make sure you won't have nightmares tonight if you stop by to read the updates!~**

**Dreamkeeper: Bill! Quit bribing my viewers to read my story!**

**Bill: ~Sorry kid, bribery comes with the bow tie!~**

**Dreamkeeper: Whatever. I'll like to give a special thanks to those who have reviewed my story, it really inspires me to keep updating. And I don't own anything Gravity Falls.**

**Bill: ~You wish though kid.~**

**Dreamkeeper: Yes. Yes I do. And a shout out to AlFaFan, I'll make a poem about that after the next chapter.**


	6. All They Ever Wanted

All Soos ever wanted was a fatherly figure,

Who loves him for him,

If he can't get any bigger,

If he's really dim,

* * *

All Mabel ever wanted was a summertime love,

A boyfriend, her soulmate, but only a crush,

Sending her hopes and dreams above,

Only for them to get turned into mush,

* * *

All Dipper ever wanted was to find the author of his journal,

His never meant to become this,

He never meant to become an eternal,

It's a curse not bliss,

* * *

All the three wanted was to find someone,

After the mistake Stan had made,

Their pursuit was done,

They were always afraid.

* * *

**Bill: ~Well fleshbags, another week, another chapter! It's Sude-Banners birthday tomorrow to remember to wish her happy birthday, whatever those things are. Sorry, Dreamkeeper can't be here right know. She's visiting another parallel universe for some reason.~**

**Scuttling off stage could be heard.**

**Voice: BILL! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!**

***DreamKeeper shows up with a sledge hammer***

**Dreamkeeper: You shoved me in a universe filled with alligators. Now you must pay.**

**Bill: ~*laughs* What you think a puny hammer can kill me? ME!?~**

**Dreamkeeper: No but I know what can. *smirks evilly and pulls out mystery item*.**

**Bill: ~GAH! NACHO CHEESE!~**

**Dreamkeeper: Come here Billy!**

**Bill: ~Remember! Dreamkeeper doesn't own anything Gravity Falls, including me! Thankfully!~**


	7. A Pacifica Love Story

Mabel smiled as she watched the two,

Who knew they'd be so cute,

Pacifica in her dress that was ocean-blue,

And Dipper holding hands with her while wearing his suit,

* * *

Pacifica was thankful Dipper forgave her for the Mansion Mystery,

And now she could show she wasn't just another link in the world's worst chain,

For now her families bad deeds were history,

Her love for Dipper is what will always remain,

* * *

Dipper was grateful Pacifica knew she couldn't bye his heart,

And according to Dipper "Her light always shines",

Nothing will tear them apart,

Pacifica will adopt the name Pines,

* * *

To have an unbreakable bond,

One you can only dream for,

That touches the stars and beyond,

Barely happens anymore.

* * *

**DreamKeeper: This poem was requested by AlFaFan and the next one was requested by Sude-Banner. I hope this one is good enough.**

**Bill: ~No, it's horrible.~**

**DreamKeeper: I just LOVE how you criticize my work.**

**Sude-Banner: Everyone knows your just jealous of Pacifica!**

**Bill: ~WHAT!? NO!~**

**Sude-Banner: Haha yeah, sure. . .denial is the key!**

**Pacifica: He's after Dipper? PREPARE TO DIE YOU ISOSCELES FREAK!**

**Dipper: Do I have a say in this?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Dipper: *sigh* Well DreamKeeper doesn't own Gravity Falls or any of us. I better go straighten things out now. Goodbye.**

**Sude-Banner: And my next poem better be good, sis! You know how much I love my BillDip. X3.**


	8. A Doritos's Obsession

From the darkness lurked a monster,  
A shadow made only of dread,  
A demon, a mind-bender, an impostor,  
The things it did preferred to be unsaid,

* * *

That monster always watched the boy,  
On the rug and in the window,  
Sending him gifts just to annoy,  
Like snakes and black widows,

* * *

The boy always could feel himself being stalked by his presence,  
He was creeped out by the monster giving him a deer heart,  
Trying to win his love by giving him presents,  
A lot of them which were animal body parts,

* * *

The monster purred as he watched the boy become an Eternal,  
For they could be together for infinity,  
They would be the only ones who were immortal,  
The Eternal and Dream Entity,

* * *

**DreamKeeper: Sorry for the delay, It's been storming where I am right now and the power has been going out.**  
**Dipper: Waahh! Coming through! Out of my way! *pushes past DreamKeeper***  
**DreamKeeper: Ooomph. Watch where you're running! Wait, what is he running from?**  
***Bill enters the scene, giant and glowing red with rage***  
**Giant Bill: ~PINETREE! COME BACK!~**  
**Sude-Banner: *cries laughing and clings to DreamKeeper's shoulder* Oh god Sis this is PERFECT! XD Ahaha GO GET HIM BILL! GO CAPTURE HIM! **  
**DreamKeeper: Sude! Don't encourage him!**  
**Sude-Banner: Haha what? Dipper was right saying he didn't have straight lines!**  
**Bill: ~YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR INSULTING ME LIKE THAT!~**  
***Dipper screams and runs in the distance with Bill blazing fire at him* **  
**Sude-Banner: Ahaha you see why I ship them? Bill practically stalks him! Besides. . . his lines aren't too STRAIGHT if you know what I mean! :D**  
**Dream-Keeper: *facepalms***  
**Sude: You know what makes Billdip even better, DK?**  
**Dream-Keeper: DK?! I'm not Donkey-Kong! DON'T CALL ME-**  
**Sude: *says dreamily* Whenever Bill creeps up on Dipper, I can picture it now. . . he's hiding in Dipper's nightmare in a human form and is lurking in the darkness. . . **  
**Dream-Keeper: Sis, er, Sude, stop, now**  
**Sude-Banner: Then eventually he has Dipper chained up and starts-**  
**DreamKeeper: Oh, oh jeez, I'm gonna be sick! *gags* Ugghh, NO!**  
**Sude: OH COME O-**  
**DreamKeeper: NO!**  
**Sude-Banner: Ugh fine, we'll get back to this later. . . DK doesn't own Gravity Falls, yada-yada, Bipper is Bae la-la-la-**  
**DreamKeeper: HEY! I'M THE ONE WHO FINISHES DON''T YOU DARE CUT ME OFF! *only static is heard***


	9. Dreams and Nightmares

Just a little longer,

Till all will fall in place,

Time is ever growing stronger,

And it will reveal a forgotten face,

* * *

Friendship, hatred, all human things,

They pretend to see themselves with all equality,

Nevertheless I pull all the strings,

Being superior is the only way I experience jollity,

* * *

So to you wise guy who watches and waits,

Because I will not tell you twice,

_**Cr0ss pAtHs WiTh ME aNd y0U wILL bE sET StRAIghT,**_

And then unfortunately, you'll have to pay the price,

* * *

So the story ends right now,

My dear friend made of gold,

May all your **_Dreams_** and _**Nightmares **_end with a silent vow,

And your endless myths unfold.

* * *

**DreamKeeper: That took a LONG time. I wrote this once, then accidentally deleted it. I'm sorry wonderful people reading this, when gravity falls ended, so did my dreams. In other words this is the last chapter.**

***sad face***

**DreamKeeper: But in the time I spent "skulking" around and moping, I found new dreams! U.N.D.E.R.T.A.L.E.**

***drools slightly***

**Dreamkeeper: So I MIGHT end up making poems about it because...i have... INSPIRATION!**


End file.
